The present invention relates to disperse azo dyes in which substituents comprising certain ester groups are linked to the chromophore via a linker. Dyes having this structural element are already known and described for example in GB 909843, WO95/20014 and WO05/056690. Similarly, dyes in which such ester groups are linked to the chromophore via an acylamino linker ortho to the azo bridge are known and described in JP58-002352.
It has now been found that disperse azo dyes in which such or similar structural elements are linked in a certain manner have excellent properties and provide dyeings having excellent wash fastnesses and very good sublimation fastnesses.